Letters, or a lack thereof
by SalomeLily
Summary: Marlene McKinnon is thrilled to receive her Hogwarts letter. Her best friend, Lottie Bones, has a different story to tell.


**Written for Round 5 of the Quidditch League Fan Fiction Competition. Prompt: Marlene McKinnon receives her Hogwarts letter. Additional promts: 'sealing' and ' "****No pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit." -Helen Keller'**

* * *

It was a handsome tawny owl that interrupted the McKinnons' breakfast with long-anticipated good news.

Marlene broke the red sealing wax, her hands trembling slightly with excitement. Arnold put an arm proudly around his little sister's shoulder. Marlene's eyes greedily skimmed over the page.

_Dear Miss McKinnon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"I got in! I got in!" She stood up and did a little impromptu dance around the kitchen.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" said Mrs. McKinnon mistily, embracing her husband. "Marlie's going to Hogwarts."

"Congratulations, kiddo," he added, beaming.

She ran up and kissed both parents a perfunctory peck on the cheek. "Mum, Dad, can I go show Fabian and Lottie and Amelia? It won't take a minute!"

"Go on, take as much time as you need. We should go out later to celebrate!"

"Let's go get your books and things next weekend. Ask your friends if they want to come too."

Marlene slid on her shoes and ran across the lawn, slipping slightly on the dew-slick grass. It was a short walk to the Prewetts' house, but Fabian was already in the street. They met halfway.

"I got my letter!" Marlene called excitedly.

"Me too!" He waved the parchment. "I'm so excited. Mum is ever so pleased, she says I can pick out any owl I like when we go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, that reminds me. Dad told me to ask if you and Amelia and Lottie want to come with us when we go."

"When?"

"Next weekend. I think it'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask my mum later." He squinted up the street. "Where do you think Amelia and Lottie are, anyway?"

"Dunno. I'm going to go ring the bell."

They walked up the street together, the shortish, roundish blonde girl and the gangly, bespectacled, redheaded boy. When they got close to the little blue house at the end of the street, the door opened slowly and another girl stepped out. Amelia was more subdued than her usual effervescent self.

"We got letters!" Fabian informed her redundantly, lifting his parchment in a mock salute. Marlene waved hers as well. Amelia gave her own letter a reassuring tap.

"Where's Lottie?" asked Marlene eagerly.

"Oh, she's . . . she's not doing so well," said Amelia haltingly, playing nervously with her braid.

"Is she sick?" demanded Fabian.

"No . . . she, um . . ."

Marlene was the first to figure out what was wrong. She gave Amelia a fleeting hug, then ducked past her into the Bones' house. Her best friend needed her.

She found Lottie sitting on the sofa between her parents. Her mother was stroking her hair, and her father was murmuring soothing nothings.

Marlene put on her best bossy voice. "May I speak to Lottie, please?"

"Oh, Marlene," Mrs. Bones sighed. "That's very sweet of you, dear, but she's not up for seeing anyone right now. You should go play with Amelia and that Prewett boy."

"No, I think Lottie needs to see me. Now."

They all looked at Lottie for confirmation or denial, and her parents raised their eyebrows doubtfully when she nodded curtly.

"If you're sure, dear." They left the room, closing the door with a soft _click_.

Marlene went right up to Lottie and sat next to her on the sofa. She didn't try to touch or comfort her. That wasn't what Lottie needed.

They sat silently for a record seven minutes before Lottie broke the silence.

"I didn't get one."

Then the tears came. It was a steady trickle which quickly escalated into a flood, all completely silent. The Boneses did not cry out.

"I guess I've always known I'm a Squib," she said tightly. "No magic, not even when I turned seven. Daddy and Mummy and Amelia have been so good about trying to encourage me, but we've all known."

"You never gave up, though," observed Marlene.

"No. 'No pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit.' Helen Keller."

"That's beautiful, Lottie."

The torrent picked up speed, but still she was able to speak without obstruction.

"It's not fair, I think, that Amelia's a witch and I'm just nothing. I guess there was only enough magic for one of us."

"That's not true, there are some twins who are both magical."

"Not us, though. I'm the black sheep. Even Steve is levitating things already, and he's only four."

"No." Marlene hesitated. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Promise not to tell Amelia?"

"I swear."

"You're much cleverer than she is. You're the cleverest person I know. Also the funniest and the prettiest."

She smiled through the tears. "That's silly, I can't be prettier than Amelia. We're identical."

"You have a much nicer smile, even though you show it less."

"That's sweet, Marlene. You're always so nice."

"I just can't believe that you think you're nothing. You, Charlotte Bones, are going to change the world."

"Not your world, though. Not the world you'll be entering in September, with Amelia and Fabian and everyone. I'm not a part of that world, and trying to be will only hurt."

"It's not everything, though. There are loads of perfectly wonderful Muggles. Shakespeare and Plato and Elizabeth Blackwell and the bloke who found a cure for TB."

"I'm not a Muggle!" declared Lottie indignantly, her tears stopping at once.

"No, you're not. You're a part of both worlds now. You have to live with belonging completely to neither world, but living and working in both. Can you do that?"

She sat up straight and tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Absolutely I can."

"And you'll keep little old me as your friend, even when you're massively successful and famous?"

She threw her arms around Marlene. "I'm counting on it."


End file.
